


Despacito

by Nbnysh



Series: Huga Vega/Reader one-shots [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DDADDS, Dom Hugo, M/M, Rim job, Smut, despacito, dream daddy - Freeform, hugo vega - Freeform, speaking spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Soooooo, Hugo really likes when you speak Spanish and this time he can't really handle it....Here is some Dom Hugo... This man needed some more smut... Maybe eventually I will write something thats fluffy and cute... one day





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr maybe? hugointherye.tumblr.com

Your car pulls up outside of the school, its half past 3 and you’re picking Hugo up after another long day of dealing with middle schoolers. Through the glass front doors, you see an outline of him adjusting his bag on his shoulder and then he pushes through and out into freedom, he looks so stressed and his hand is already reaching back to rub his neck exhaustingly. Hugo opens the car door and slides in with a heavy sigh, he leans over and gives you a peck on the lips and says “let’s get out of here”, you know he’s so tired and really needs a break so you turn up the radio to help him drown out his day. Turns out the song on the radio is Despacito, you both have, shamefully, been obsessed with it as of late –to the point where you’re able to recite most of the words, even though, compared to Hugo, you butcher the accent.  
You don’t realize, but as you begin singing in Spanish, Hugo tenses up… His eyes go wide and a blush creeps over his cheeks.  
Today you notice that Hugo isn’t singing, probably just really exhausted you think, so you reach over and give his thigh a reassuring squeeze as you continue the drive home.  
Hugo shifts in his seat and lets out a breathy sigh, again you attribute this to stress, but the pent-up teacher in the passenger’s seat has so much else on his mind.

You pull up outside Hugo’s house as the song begins to wind down, you both get out relatively silently and you follow Hugo to the front door. You notice him shaking slightly as he goes to unlock the front door, concerned you follow him in closely and shut the door behind you.  
And then he’s on you, one hand on your shoulder, pushing you into the closed door, the other frantically untying his hair – letting it fall beside his face. His mouth is warm and pushing into yours so hard, open wide for a sloppy rough kiss.  
You push back on him slightly, Hugo’s forehead resting against yours as he pants exhaustedly.  
“What’s gotten into you?” You said breathlessly, staring at Hugo.  
It comes out in a low whisper “Do you… know… What those words mean?” He says slowly, looking up through thick layers of eyelashes, glasses sliding down his nose, pupils already blown out as his body moves up and down with each breath.  
“What??” You say, “The song? Despacito?”  
“slowly..” Hugo whispers, almost mumbling, “It means slowly.”  
“ookaay?” still confused and flustered by your boyfriends out of character forcefulness. “Babe, what does that have to do with you pinning me… not that I’m opposed in the slightest but…”  
“The lyrics to that song, are f-filthy..” Hugo manages to stutter out. “and hearing you sing it so well…. So fluently…. Fuck baby…. I can’t help myself anymore”  
And he kisses you again, hard and messy, his hand still pinning you to the door while his free one snakes its way up your shirt.  
You let out a breathy sigh… fuck his hands are so strong…. And then Hugo pulls back starts to speak in a low growl. daring you to look him straight in the eyes.

“You know I’ve been looking at you for a while, I have to dance with you, I saw that you were already calling me, so show me the way and I’ll go”  
He’s translating the song…… and he sounds so, so sexy.  
“I’ll show you the way….” You manage to get out…. You push Hugo back lightly and grab the hand that has been resting on your abs and fluidly pull him over to the couch. Suddenly, Hugo steps forward, wrapping his arm around your waist and laying you over the armrest so you fall flat back onto the couch. He removes his glasses and looks back at you  
“Oh, you’re the magnet and I’m the metal, I’m getting closer and coming up with a plan, just thinking about it accelerates my pulse..” Hugo pushes his body down onto yours, holding your hips steady as he rolls his own… You let out a soft moan. “I’m already enjoying it, all of my sense are asking for more, this has to be done slowly…..” Hugo’s voice is raspy and intense, you’ve never seen him like this… fully clothed and absolutely wrecked already, his face is so flushed.

He presses himself into you again, rolling his hips. he’s so fucking hard….  
He leans down and breathes hot in your ear “slowly” He whispers and then proceeds to pull your t-shirt up and over your head. He sits up, straddling you and pressing yourselves together, and undoes his tie, removes his coat and begins to unbutton his vest and shirt.  
You stare up at him in awe… His strong arms, the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his hair already disheveled and tangled, his fingers slowly undoing each button on his shirt… those fingers…. Fuck… and his face, his lidded gaze on you, making you feel exposed and small, under his control… and his mouth, slightly hanging open as his erratic breathing makes his chest rise and fall heavily. He slides off the vest and the shirt after a painfully slow strip tease and leans back down to your ear.  
“I want to breathe on your neck slowly, let me whisper things in your ear that you’ll remember when you’re not with me… slowly”  
And his lips are on you again, his hot breath trailing down your neck, sucking on each bit of skin as he works his way down. Hugo reaches your shoulder and bites you. not too hard, but enough for you to let out a moan “Hugo…. Fuck, I need you”.

“Stand up” Hugo says forcefully, pulling you both off of the couch, your chests sticking together and your lips just barely apart “Turn around” he grunts… and you obey him, because he’s so fucking gone right now you don’t know what he’d do if you disobeyed.  
Hugo pushes you over so your hands are resting on the back on the couch, your body leaned forward in a fairly compromising position. He kneels down, you feel his hands slide from your hips to the waist of your pants.  
“I want to undress you with kisses slowly” and he’s back to translating the song… You don’t know why it’s got you so hot, but it’s amazing  
Hugo plants a surprisingly tender kiss on your lower back as his hands reach around to undo the button and zipper of your pants, tugging at them until they fall around your ankles, Hugo’s strong hands hook under the waistband of your boxer briefs and slide those down too, the fabric brushing against your throbbing cock makes you let out a small groan. you free your ankles of the fabric left there and are now bent over in front of him, exposed and waiting for what’s next.

You feel Hugo’s hands snake their way up your legs to your ass, a hand on either side, slowly prying you open. you feel his hot breath against your entrance and your cock twitches…  
He lays a kiss just under where your thigh and ass meet and whispers hoarsely.  
“Sign the walls of your labyrinth, and turn your body into a manuscript” and with that his tongue is dragging its way torturingly slow up your crack until it reaches your hole, Hugo hums pleasantly before assaulting you with his hot wet mouth. “Oh fuck Hugo… more” you moan, and he happily obliges, you know how much he loves eating you out. Your whimpering now, your soul seemingly ascending from your body and you grip the back of the couch hard while you try not to writhe and squeal like the little slut you know Hugo wants you to be…. And then he’s speaking again.  
“I want to see your hair dance, I want to be your rhythm” you shake your head, wanting his mouth back on you and you rut your hips back, aching for his tongue “I want you to show my mouth your favorite places” He grins, mouth grazing over your ass cheek. “Let me surpass your danger zone, until it makes you scream” he bites you and you moan much louder than you expected… fuck Hugo was getting such a sick kick out of this “and makes you forget your last name”  
“Hugo… please.. your mouth.. f-fuck” you grovel, you need his tongue, or his fingers, his cock, anything in your ass right now

You hear a little smirk and then he’s flipping you over so you’re seated on the edge of the couch. “w-wha” you try to get out before his lips slam into yours.  
“if I ask you for a kiss, come on, give it to me.. I know you’re thinking about it” you kiss him back hard, moaning into his mouth and lapping up his tongue that tastes just a little bit like you, your cock is rubbing against the front of his dress pants and you can feel how hard he is, you reach down and begin to palm Hugo’s cock through his pants and he lets out a small breathy “f-fuckk” before he reaches down undoing his belt and frantically kicks off his pants and briefs… Hugo gets back onto his knees in front of you, your legs spread open for him to take you in.. his hand gingerly cups your face as you’re panting -wanting, needing so much more. His fingers slip into your mouth and you moan around them, licking and sucking them wet and messy because you know what’s coming next. 

Hugo pulls his fingers out of your mouth “I’ve spent a while trying, this is give and giving” he smirks, and his hand makes its way to your entrance, one slick wet finger sliding all the way into your heat  
“You know your heart with me goes –” He curls his finger up to graze your prostate “Bam – bam” Fuck, he’s so good… Hugo must have had this mapped out in his head for weeks. He sticks another wet digit into your ass more forcefully this time  
“You know what you want from me is –” Fuck “Bam-bam” Hugo does it again… enjoying the wrecked look on your face as your eyes roll back in your head and a slew of curses come spilling out of your mouth. Hugo keeps fucking you hard with his fingers, scissoring them and sliding in another to prepare you for his twitching, dripping cock which has hung, unattended, between his legs.  
“Hugo, fuck, just fuck me” you manage to get out, Hugo looks up at you with lustful eyes and stands over you “Come, taste my mouth to see how it tastes to you” and he smashes your lips together once more, tugging your bottom lip with his teeth and biting just a bit too hard as he positions himself over your entrance. With one hand he holds your face softly –the regular, romantic Hugo still in there somewhere- as his other grips his cock, ready to plow you, he looks down and lets a long trail of saliva fall from his mouth onto his dick, slowly rubbing it in with his hand.

As Hugo beginnings pressing himself into you, your breathing ragged and needy he says “I want to see how much love fits in you” He pushes in more.. letting out a low “nnghh” as you engulf his cock… He’s almost in you to the hilt “I’m in no rush, I want to take the ride” He pushes all the way with a snap of his hips “We’ll start slow and then go wild”  
Your hands are tangled in Hugo’s hair, pulling his forehead to yours. His hands move to your hips, gripping them so tightly his nails are leaving marks. “More” you say hungrily, you need Hugo to fuck you, his cock is pulsing inside you and you need him to finish you off.  
Hugo starts thrusting, slowly at first like he promised… trying his best to choke out the rest of the translated lyrics to the song,  
“Step by step, gently gently.. we’ll get closer little by little” He begins thrusting faster… You’re staring into each other’s eyes and biting your lip to keep yourself together, not wanting to unfurl for him just yet, Hugo leans in for yet another messy kiss, pulling away with a line of saliva still connecting your two panting mouths. “When you kiss me with that skill” Hugo grunts “I see that you are malice with finesse”.

Fuck, he’s so hot, his brow is furrowed, beads of sweat dripping down his chiseled jaw, his long hair sticking to his forehead and neck, he is so beautiful… He’s still thrusting into you hard, his rhythm becoming erratic, the house is filled with your groans, you knot your fist in Hugo’s hair and pull hard -he lets out the most grizzled and deep moan you have ever heard from his pretty mouth and his hand leaves its place at your hip to roughly grab your leaking cock… attempting to pump it in rhythm.  
“Fuck Hugo, I’m so close” you can feel the heat in your abdomen building... Hugo’s eyes are shut and your vision is going.  
“Step by step, gently gently.. We’ll get closer” Hugo bites his lip “Little by little”. He is fucking your ass so fast, your climax is on the horizon and you have a feeling his is too.  
“This beauty is a puzzle” You throw your head back, strings of cum shoot up your abs and into Hugo’s palm. He’s still stroking you, and fucking you while you ride out your orgasm, himself getting closer by the second. “This beauty is a puzzle” He barely gasps out “but to put it together, I ..have.. the.. piece” Each word punctuated by a deep thrust… you feel Hugo fill you and he lets out a long whine, slowing his hips and his hand down and eventually sinking onto you in a haze.

You’re both sticky and sweaty and naked… Hugo slowly pulls his softening cock out of your ass and pulls you off of the couch and down onto the floor below, laying you gingerly beside him  
He turns to face you and his face is bright red, he lifts his hand and rubs the back of his neck, staring at you sheepishly, waiting for you to say the first words.  
“What just happened… w-wow, Hugo, babe.. just.. wow” You couldn’t get the words out, that was a side of Hugo you had never seen, usually he was the type who wanted to ‘make love’ not fuck like an animal.  
“h-heh” Hugo awkwardly laughed, “I uh, the song really is filthy in English… I told you”.  
You laugh and shake your head at the giant dork lying beside you on the floor… You plant a kiss on his flushed cheek and lean your foreheads together... You both giggle and lay there for a while, cum still dripping out of your ass and sticking to both of your stomachs… You figure you better start learning some more Spanish


End file.
